Heartbreaker's game
by MorosElpis
Summary: What does red and blue make? Purple, of course. [Written by Jeffery]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, nor do I own the characters featured in this story. Homestuck and the characters in this story belongs to the lovely master mind and soul eater, Andrew Hussie.   
_

* * *

_[Written by Jeffery] I'm probably going to regret postin' this here but Genny wants me to upload it so yeah. I wrote this on my iPod at night and checked for typos and mistakes once or twice by skimming so if you see any mistakes, please let me know! Written in my half-sleep state ;| _

* * *

"What?"

The air felt extremely cold as soon as you heard his voice behind you.

Your name is Sollux Captor and you had been going out with Eridan Ampora for about two, three months now. You actually couldn't remember. It was no doubt he had fallen head over heels for you, I mean, who wouldn't? Before then, you two were enemies. Plain and simple. But after he had insulted your brother, which you hadn't known was by mistake, you took matters into your own hands. You decided that your revenge on him would be painful. You wanted it to break him. No one ever insulted your brother unless they wanted a ticket to hell. So you decided to tamper with the one thing he cherished and longed for.  
A relationship.

_**Love**_.

After a week of plotting on what you'd do, you tried befriending him. It was hard, to be honest, since he kept on pushing you away like garbage. All the time, you had resisted the urge to say nasty comments to him, biting your tongue back and covering the language that wanted to escape your mouth with sweet and loving comments about his appearance and personality. Eventually, he gave in on the new friendship. He was still a bit awkward and nervous about it, you could tell, and there was a time where you'd see fear or some sort of sadness in his eyes.

You could never tell why, though. He had slowly and bit by bit opened up to you, telling you things that he hadn't told anyone before, not even his best friend, Feferi. He told you how he felt constantly depressed, how at some times in the day he just wanted to curl up in a ball and scream. He told you his only comfort was his fish tank that was next to where he slept, saying how seeing the fishes happy and swimming around made him happy. He told you that he wanted a relationship, you couldn't help but think that it was obvious, but he mentioned how he was afraid of getting onto one. He wouldn't say why.

It all made you pity him.

You took him out on dates, but it was really just going out for coffee or walking around the park together. But you liked to tease and say it was a date, as his reactions would consist of being flustered and hiding in his scarf. It was actually a little adorable. You knew this whole plan was supposed to take a shorter amount of time, but revenge would all be sweet at the end. It was all worth it after about a month or so of becoming new friends and spending time with each other, you hit the big question.

You asked him out.

He was surprised, and you could see the fear in his eyes again, but after a moment of silence, he stepped up and gave you a tight hug, pressing his face into your chest and murmuring a shy Yes. That was when he shared his first kiss with you, and you wondered if he could sense the slight guilt and non-loving state lingering from you. But he was oblivious as fuck and that made you feel worse. You told your plan to your best friend, Karkat, and the guy didn't even support you. In fact, he sounded disgusted that you'd do such a thing. It was the first time you had ever heard your best friend truly disappointed in you.

Not for long, though. During your relationship with Eridan, it was actually a little nicer than you had expected. He was kind, gentle and never pushed you into things you didn't want to do. He was a big softie for cuddles and kisses, whenever you visited him, he'd sit in your lap and snuggle in your chest. A few times he had actually fallen asleep, and the innocent sleeping face made you realize your feelings over him. It made you confused. You were supposed to hate him, you wanted to hurt him in the most mental way as possible, you wanted it to leave a scar. But thinking about it made you feel terrible guilt, and you hated that.

Eridan was never once suspicious of you, too busy with being content and happy. He never complained about being depressed anymore, and he showed more affection every now and then. The feeling of guilt heaved upon your shoulders when he had given his innocence to you after a month and a half of being in the relationship. You didn't even mean for it to go that far, but the feeling of him teasing you and sucking on your lips or your neck drove you crazy, and you had forgotten to stop him from doing anything else. You took his virginity gladly that night, hearing him moan and beg for more was music to your ears.  
But in the morning, you remembered your vow to yourself about breaking it harshly with him. When he rolled over on his side, slender arms wrapping around your chest as he pressed both your nude chests together, violet eyes looking up at you and lips spread to a naive smile, three little good morning words escaping those parted lips.

_"I love you."_

It made you realize that you, Sollux Captor, were in love with Eridan Ampora.  
And you did not mean for that to happen.  
You needed someone to rant to about this, the guilt was tearing you up inside and you couldn't imagine why you thought about doing something so cruel to Eridan like that. You hated it, you loved him and you hated him, you wanted him to feel pain then comfort him.  
"KK, I just... I just don't know what to do anymore. I was so devoted to crashing him down by saying the truth that it was just a joke relationship but... Now I can't anymore." Your lisp twirled with your voice as you spoke quietly into the phone that was pressed to your ear, just clinging onto the male in the other line. You were at your house, in your room, staring out the window and to the sky as you patiently waited for Karkat to say something. You never realized that by then, someone had walked into your room. You didn't hear anything, besides a soft breathing, then a sigh. It almost sounded like he was going to say something until another voice filled the air.

"What?"

The air felt extremely cold as soon as you heard his voice behind you.  
"A... It was a joke...?"  
Eridan.  
You immediately hung up on Karkat as the phone slipped out of your hand and dropped to the floor, eyes widening as you couldn't believe it. This had to be a trick, he wasn't really here, you were just hearing things. But when you turned around slowly, the sight of the black haired male with the violet streak in front of you made you grow paler than you already were.  
"E-ED... What're you doing here?" His hands clenched into fists, his body shaking.  
"It was all just a fuckin' joke... You did this because you thought it was funny, didn't you?" He said, his accent twanging out more than usual. You stared at him in shock, unable to tie words together to say a full sentence. "You _**LIED**_ this whole fuckin' time by playin' with my feelings?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this? I told you _**EVERYTHIN'**_! I gave you _**EVERYTHIN'**_, I fuckin' gave you my virginity because I _**LOVED YOU**_ and it was all just a _**GAME**_?!" He seethed, you could see the anger in his eyes, but you could see more of that same fear and sadness you saw before.  
"Eridan, look, I-"

"No, just stop. I fuckin'..." His voice started to crack and he started to lose his anger. "I... What did I do? Why would you do that? I told you everythin', Sol..." You could hear his voice waver and it was at then that you knew you had definitely broke him, more than you expected. It was just what you wanted, wasn't it?

"I was afraid to get into a relationship because I was afraid someone would use me, take advantage of me an' spit me away like nothin' ever happened." You couldn't bear to look at him anymore, but you wished you could interject. You didn't have the heart to do it.  
"I _trusted_ you. I thought... I thought I was just paranoid. I thought you were different..." You heard a sniffle, and when you finally decided to look up, you regretted it all.

Watery, violet eyes stared at you with hurt that you've never seen before and terrible sadness that made you want to comfort him.  
"...You're just like all a them, I should have known better. You're fuckin' like them all. You never gave a damn about my feelings." He shook his head, choking back a sob. "Whatever reason on why you did this, I hope you're happy now. Since your goal was to screw around with me, you succeeded. You fuckin' won, Sol. You did it." He chuckled, despite the tears that streamed down his face drastically.

"To think I even thought about this." Those words made you confused, until you saw him drop some sort of little black box on the floor. Then he was gone, leaving nothing but you to your own thoughts as you stood there with shaky legs, wondering what had just happened. You wobbled in your steps, falling to your knees as you gathered the box in your palms, clicking it open. Inside was a golden promise ring, something used like some sort of early engagement ring, three gems customized on the top. The colors on the side were red and blue, and the middle color was violet. It reminded you of what he had said.

_"Hey Sol, what does red and blue make?" He poked at your glasses, grinning up at you as he awaited your answer. You shrugged and asked him what. He pointed at his hair streak, chuckling like he had told the world's most greatest joke. It brought a tiny smile to your face._

You hadn't realized you were crying as you picked up the ring from it's place and slipped it on your ring finger. He loved you so much that he was willing to make a commitment with you. A silent promise that he hoped to marry you in the future. And you hurt him, all because of a silly insult.

* * *

_I__t was just a thought that I decided to write down. Reviews would be nice, criticism is accepted as always for me._  
Not sure if I'm going to continue this, what do you think? Should I-? 


End file.
